Phineas y ferb Shadow, un nuevo heroe
by gphinbella93
Summary: Este Fic, esta en este instante Cancelado; en un futuro pienso ponerme con un remake del mismo en el formato aceptado por FF. Lo siento pero se tendran que aguantar un tiempo
1. Capitulo 1- En tu nombre, mi destino

Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo, esta historia creo que va a mejorar a la anterior, en danville, aparece un heroe vestido completamente de negro, con distintos poderes y aparatitos, sin embargo, el villano doofensmirtz y la OSAC (OWCA), van a tener distintas opiniones sobre este heroe, que esta mucho mas cerca de lo que ferb y sus amigos creen.

A vayan a leer este fanfic deberian leerse si no se lo han leido mi primer Fanfic, Phineas y Ferb.- Nuevos sentimientos, que explica muchas cosas que salen en este fanfic).

* * *

_**Phineas y ferb.- Shadow, un nuevo heroe:**_

_"Yo creo en el dios salvaje... el dios cuyas reglas no han sido desafiadas desde tiempos inmemoriales", [un dios salvaje (2011)]._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: En Tu nombre, Mi destino:  
**

(El verano avanza, inexorablemente hacia su final, de los casi cien dias de verano, casi ochenta se han terminado, y dos jovenes de unos 17 años cada uno, estan tumbados, en su jardin, el pelirrojo, mantiene un agradable monologo, sobre lo que van ha hacer hoy)

Phineas: ¿que se te ocurre, que podamos hacer hoy? ,Ferb

Ferb: pues, no se ultimamente, entre tus entrenamientos de artes marciales, y salir con tu noviecita, apenas hemos hecho nada juntos.

Phineas: (levantandose de repente), mis entrenamientos, me tengo que ir

Ferb: ¿y lo de hoy?

Phineas: (Sin mirar), lo dejamos para mañana, espero que no te importe.

Ferb: (Sarcastico), no para nada

Isabella: hola Ferb, ¿que estas haciendo?

Ferb: nada, Phineas ya planeaba algo, pero se ha dado cuenta de que tenia que entrenar

Isabella: le ha dado fuerte ,eh, por las artes marciales, no se porque, ¿crees que tiene que ver con el atraco que sufrio el primer dia de verano?

Ferb: (pensando en su hermano), si lo entrena de una forma casi obsesiva, ayer antes de quedar contigo, estuvi entrenando, ocho horas, esta obsesionado en algo mas de 2 meses ha conseguido, el cinturon negro en kendo, taekwondo y kung fu, superando a sus maestros, se que estas cosas se le dan bien, pero esto ya es demasiado

Isabella: bueno, pero os da tiempo ha hacer inventos, vamos que los fines de semana, seguis haciendo cosas.

Ferb: mira, entre esa obsesion que le ha dado y entre que sale contigo, no nos da tiempo a hacer mucho, al final de las clases recuerdo que ya estaba haciendo planes, siento que ese suceso, va a cambiar muchas cosas entre nosotros, y creo que van a ser peor

Isabella: bueno, que te parece si hacemos algo tu y yo

Django: Chicos, quereis veniros a la playa, bufford lleva el coche

Isabella: (sonriendo), ¿vienes?, puedes divertirte sin Phineas

Ferb: la ultima vez que le deje solo, casi le matan.

Isabella: y yo consegui un novio, es adulto y si es tan diestro como tu dices no le pasara nada, vamos necesitas salir de aqui, algun dia dejareis de vivir juntos, tienes que aprender a dejarle.

Ferb: hola perdon ¿estoy hablando con la chica que "acoso" a mi hermano durante mas de 6 años?

Isabella: (evitando una mueca), no es lo mismo, tu no estas enamorado de phineas

Ferb; (dandole un ataque de risa inmaginandose la situacion), si eso es cierto

Baljeet: hola chicos, ¿que tal estais?, bien supongo, bueno me voy que he quedado con Adyson

Ferb: te ha costado decirselo

Baljeet: antes de repetirlo, me tragaria un bicho, chicos

Isabella: ¿y bien?, vamos.

* * *

(tres horas despues, phineas , llega corriendo, con un cinturon negro en la mano)

Phineas: "al fin, lo he conseguido, mi ultima meta, el Muay thai esta dominado",(entra en casa pero no hay nadie, phineas sonrie),

"bien es el momento", (phineas sube a su habitacion, va hacia su armario, lo abre y pulsa un boton)

Aparato: la contraseña

Phineas: Isabella, (la puerta se abre dejando a la vista un traje de color negro y un monton de aparatos raros, entre los que se encuentra las botas del leopardo, una katana, unos guantes y varios objetos punzantes, asi como un modulador de voz portatil), "bueno ha llegado tu momento, ha llegado el momento de ver si este loco plan funciona". (ve una foto de Isabella y sonriendo piensa), ''por ti, en tu nombre, cambiare mi destino''.

* * *

(con Isabella y Ferb, volviendo a casa)

Isabella: ¿Ya has dejado de pensar en phineas?, amigo

Ferb: bueno, es dificil dejar de pensar en el cuando me lo estas recordando cada 5 minutos, pero si habia dejado de pensar en el

Isabella: bien, bueno, oye ¿donde estamos?.

Hombre: estais en el territorio de la banda SKull-head

Ferb: perdon, ya nos ibamos, ''MIERDA, JODER, VAMONOS ESTOS TIOS SON VIOLENTOS''

Hombre: no, creo (a su lado un grupo de 7 personas les rodean)

Isabella: oye ferb algun plan

(de repente una sombra, golpea a un tio dejandolo K.O.)

Hombre 1: y eso, que ha sido philip estas bien. (el hombre 1 es golpeado, y aparece un personaje vestido con un pijama negro que le recubria entero)

Tio raro: Soy... Shadow

Hombre 2: a por el (las 5 personas, restantes)

Shadow: vaya, que mala educacion lo primero es saludar (golpea al primer tio que viene), encantado

Hombre 3: cierra es bocaza, que tienes... (es golpeado, por Shadow)

Shadow: predica con el ejemplo, veamos el siguiente. (otro hombre se acerca, lanza un puñetazo, pero Shadow, lo esquiva y golpea), bueno creo que 3 contra 1 esta mas equilibrado, (se abalanzan los 3 restantes contra el), que ansia (desaparece y se pone a girar sobre ellos, tan rapido que aparecen otros 4 Shadows.

Hombre 4: quien eres tu demonio

Shadow, (para), soy tu peor pesadilla... (recibe un golpe, pero ni se inmuta)

Hombre 4: Joder, mi mano... (recibe una patada en la cara de Shadow, y queda K.O.).

Hombre 5: (apuntando a Isa y a ferb con una pistola), Quieto o los mato.

Isabella (blanca como la cera), NO.

Shadow: dejadles en paz, el que os ha atacado soy yo, no ellos.

Hombre 5: (obligame).

Shadow: '' a ver que puede hacer este cacharro'' (desaparece y vuelve a reaparece al lado del hombre, agarra al hombre y de un puñetazo le hace, tirar el arma y con una patada, le deja K.O, finalmente el ultimo tio, huye), Estas bien jovencita

Isabella: (no contesta, palida, temblando y abrazando a Ferb).

Ferb: estas loco

Shadow: la policia esta en camino contadles lo ocurrido.

(tan rapido como habia venido desaparecio dejando a ferb y a Isabella, de nuevo solos, bajo la luz de la luna).

* * *

(Shadow, corre, mientras en el interior , escucha una cancion, que nunca habia entendido hasta ahora.)

Alma de fuego:

Tienes el don de convertir  
el miedo en valentia  
la vida fue quien te hizo asi  
luchando cada dia

siempre luchar, nunca rendir  
aunque cueste la vida  
jamas llorar sin resistir

Siempre acechando al cazador  
bebiendo de su miedo  
nadie podra con tu teson  
creciste en el infierno

siempre luchar, nunca rendir  
aunque cueste la vida  
jamas llorar sin resistir

Alma de fuego  
bravo corazon guerrero  
mirada de hielo  
siempre luchas contra el viento  
alma de fuego  
en tus manos el universo  
mirada de hielo  
y duro como el acero

Eres la guerra y el perdon  
la esencia de la vida  
coraje que en el corazon  
cierra todas heridas

siempre luchar, nunca rendir  
aunque cueste la vida  
jamas llorar sin resistir

Alma de fuego  
bravo corazon guerrero  
mirada de hielo  
siempre luchas contra el viento  
alma de fuego  
en tus manos el universo  
mirada de hielo  
y duro como el acero.

(finalmente, una vez terminada la cancion de su alma, Shadow, se para se sube a la torre al tejado del edificio mas alto de Danville y mirando la panoramica de la ciudad).

Shadow: ''Danville, vivira tranquila, esta noche porque esta custodiada por Shadow''.

(Mientras en casa de Phineas, Ferb, ha conseguido calmar ha Isabella).

Isabella: (con una taza en las manos), ha sido brutal

Ferb: ha sido una locura, ese tio esta loco, casi hace que nos maten

Isabella: eso es una cosa que nos hubieran hecho de todas formas, he investigado un rato aqui, y he descubierto que en esa banda, estan los sujetos, mas peligrosos de Danvill, han matado a setenta personas desde que se fundo la banda hace 20 años.

Ferb: pero esa banda no son solo 7 tios, Shadow se ha encontrado con un peligroso enemigo.

(se abre la puerta y aparece Phineas con la cara de preocupacion):

Phineas: ¿estais bien?, ya me he enterado, Isa cariño no te han hecho nada, verdad

Isabella: (sonriendo, por la preocupacion del joven), si, tranquilo no te preocupes estoy bien, solo ha sido la impresion

Phineas: (algo mas relajado), uf.. menos mal, es tarde deberiamos irnos a la cama, ven te acompaño a casa, Isa

Isabella: (se levanta), bueno ferb pues Hasta mañana

(Phineas y Isabella se van a casa de Isabella, dejando solo a Ferb, ya en la calle, phineas y Isabella hablan de lo ocurrido):

Isabella: lo increible es, que lo he conseguido grabar todo. lo voy a subir al youtube.

Phineas: bien, me parece, bueno nos vemos mañana, porque no tengo que entrenar asi, que (la da un beso) hasta mañana.

(despidiendose de esta forma Phineas se despide de Isa, mientras, Isa sube el video en youtube)

Isabella: (Suspirando), ¿me pregunto quien sera?, igual Ferb tiene razon y el tio es un loco, lo cierto es que los policias estaban agradecidos de que Shadow les hubiese capturado. no se el tiempo dira si este hecho ha sido aislado o si sera continuo, tambien dira si Shadow esta loco o no.

* * *

Aqui va el primer capitulo esta bien, de todas formas es el primero y la accion ira en aumento, y la relacion los distintos personajes doofensmirtz y la OWCA, apareceran bastante mas tarde.

gphinbella93, cierra. espero que os parezca curioso esta vision de Phineas y ferb


	2. Capitulo 2- Mil razones para dejarlo

Bueno, aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo, yo creo que este va a ser mucho mejor, que el anterior. despues de leer por favor opinen.

* * *

_**Phineas y Ferb.- Shadow, un nuevo heroe**_.

_Me llaman la Ballena con moraleja [Juno (2007)]._

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- Mil razones para dejarlo.  
**

(Durante las semanas, siguientes las noticias sobre Shadow corrieron como la espuma, todos los dias los telediarios, hablaban de ese extraño personaje encapuchado y su cruzada contra la delincuencia. sin embargo a Phineas le preocupaba el hecho de que la siguiente semana empezaba el ultimo curso de la escuela superior.)

(En el salon de los flynn, Isabella, ferb, Phineas y Compañia, estan viendo el telediario escuchando una noticia sobre el misterioso personaje)

Presentador: y para terminar, el nuevo heroe de la ciudad, Shadow ha conseguido detener a la banda de los Putti pertenecientes a la mafia Italiana de Danville, que aparecieron hace 10 años cuando el Alcalde roger Doohfensmirtz, permitio el juego en la ciudad.

Ferb: lo de este tio es increible, se ha metido con la mafia, o esta loco y quiere matarse, o bien sabe muy bien lo que hace

Isabella: francamente, creo que el tio sabe lo que hace, he visto el video que hice el primer dia, y el tio sabe luchar.

Ferb: vaya, Isa, no tienes suficiente con mi hermano, quieres otro (Isa se abalanza sobre el), perdon, perdon, era broma

Phineas: te lo mereces hermano, por ese comentario en cuanto te descuides, vas a recibir

Isabella: no hace falta que le des, ya le doy yo

Bufford: ja, vaya enemiga que te has ganado ferb

Django: Bueno, ultimo dia de verano, no lo hemos pasado mal, bueno estaba la obsesion de Phineas con las artes marciales que ha mitigado un poquito ultimamente

Phineas: como lo repitas de nuevo, te uso de saco.

Django. y seguro que eso me duele, asi que seguire tu consejo.

Phineas: no me puedo creer que en 3 dias empiece el curso, se me ha pasado volando. bueno me voy he quedado con unos amigos de las artes marciales.

Isabella (se levanta y le besa en la mejilla), hasta mañana.

Django (levanta la mano y Phineas se la choca): bueno adios, tio, algun dia nos los tienes que presentar

Bufford: que coste que te puedo ganar cuando quieras.

Phineas: bueno me voy que llego tarde

Phineas: bueno chicos, pues me voy, ya me contareis que vais ha hacer esta noche.

Ferb: seguramente veremos unas peliculas.

Phineas pues bueno hasta mañana

(sale de la casa y rapidamente saca un reloj, que coloca en su muñeca, pulsa un boton y el traje de Shadow se le coloca en el cuerpo)

Shadow: ''que comodidad, antes tenia que ponermelo en casa, por suerte descubri la forma de guardarlo en un lugar cercano a mi'', (en un instante Shadow ha llegado a danville y detiene a su primer criminal, un ladron que al verle, casi se rinde al instante), ''¿Porque he de continuar?, ¿es Shadow beneficioso para mi salud?'', acaso me lo agradecen y ademas que beneficio saco,

ultimamente mis amigos, estan mucho mas frios conmigo, me compensa mantener esto a costa de la amistad de todos mis amigos, incluso la perdida de mi relacion con Isa.

''pronto va a empezar el curso final y Shadow no aparecera tanto, tendre que estudiar, ademas que beneficio me saca eso

* * *

(Lawrence Fletcher, salia silbando feliz, lo habia conseguido, habia conseguido un contrato para dar clases en la Universidad, el decano impresionado por su conocimiento arqueologico, le habia hecho un contrato de investigacion. ademas todavia mantenia la tienda)

Lawrence: cuando se lo cuente a los chicos, no se lo van ha creer, (saca las llaves y

Hombre: (apuntando con una pistola); dame el coche, lo necesito, ahora, no se atreva a detenerme.

Lawrence: Tranquilo, buen hombre, ¿PORQUE HACE ESTO?

Hombre: a usted eso no le importa, quiero su coche, y no me importa lo que usted piense

Lawrence: ¿cual es su problema?, se que usted es buena persona, lo veo en su cara

Hombre: (varias gotas de sudor, bañan su frente), ''como diablos sabe que soy un novato, como sabe que esto solo lo hago por mi hija'', no lo repetire mas apartese y deme las llaves

Lawrwnce: (con calma , le da las llaves , el hombre le apunta al corazon), tome, no cometa tonterias

Hombre: Usted no sabe nada

Hombre 2: Edward, Vamos, rapido (sube el coche)

Hombre: ¿Que?, (un disparo resuena en la noche Lawrence Fletcher, cae al suelo, herido de muerte, mientras sua agresor completamente aterrorizado, intenta tapar la herida de su pecho, que sangra abundantemente), no,no,no, tranquilo no, (le apoya en el suelo), Kendrich, ayudame, rapido

Kendrich: dejale amigo tenemos el dinero, vamonos, rapido, antes de que vengan los maderos (oye, las sirenas), ven amigo rapido

Edward: (ayudando a Lawrence), no me ire, vamos aguanta, la ayuda viene en camino

Kendrich: vete a la mierda , me voy (arranca el coche y se marcha, al cabo de un rato, la policia viene y detiene a Edward, al ver que era el quien habia disparado a Lawrence mientras le cargan en el furgon, la policia llama a urgencias)

(en ese momento Shadow observa la escena y ve a su padre, herido de muerte, rapidamente baja y da en un boton del reloj y el traje se le quita, en ese momento va hacia el lugar corriendo)

Phineas: PADRE

Policia: alto, señor no puede pasar.

Phineas: y una mierda, pienso pasar ese hombre es mi padre.

Policia 2: (al otro policia), dejale pasar, John es su hijo

Phineas: (consigue desembarazarse del policia) Padre, (se acerca a la cama de Lawrence), ¿que te han hecho?.

Lawrence: Hijo, se que no soy tu padre, pero te he criado como tal y el hecho de que me llames padre, me hace ver que he hecho un buen trabajo, dile al resto de la familia que les quiero,(lawrence cierra los ojos y muere)

Phineas: (con lagrimas en la cara), no, No (se echa llorar)

Jhon: chico, aparta (le hecha a un lado mientras los paramedicos intentan reanimarle, finalmente se paran.)

Paramedico: hora de la muerte las 03:45 de la noche, (mira a Phineas aun llorando), lo siento chico

Phineas: (phineas se levanta y con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas) ,¿quien ha sido?

Jhon: han sido 2 personas una va de camino a comisaria y el segundo ha escapado en el coche de tu padre, les detendremos chicos

Phineas: (en un arrebato de Ira), NO, NO LO HAREIS, NUNCA LO HACEIS Y ESO QUE ES VUESTRO TRABAJO, POR ESO SHADOW DEBE SEGUIR EN ESTA CIUDAD, PARA ACABAR CON TODOS LOS DELINCUENTES, ESO ES ALGO QUE USTEDES DEBERIAN HACER Y NO LO HACEN Y TIENE QUE VENIR UN IDIOTA ENCAPUCHADO HA HACER ESE TRABAJO SUCIO, (se marcha corriendo y cuando finalmente se cerciora de que nadie le sigue se pone de nuevo el traje de Shadow, mientras en su interior resuena una cancion, cuyo ritmo le hace enfurecerse cada vez mas), ''lo hago por ti padre''.

El corazon del Guerrero:

Antorchas de fuego en la noche arderán  
hoy tiembla la tierra por tu libertad  
el humo en el cielo  
tu sangre en la arena  
y el miedo en tu hogar

Tu alma no puede dejar de gritar  
tus venas palpitan tu alma ha de hablar  
arriba en el templo  
oir entre las piedras  
la sangre caerá

Ahora debes luchar  
aunque tu vida puedas agotar  
por tu tierra resistirás

Proteges tu pueblo del conquistador  
que un dia creiste que era tu dios  
mortal enemigo  
que ahoga a tu pueblo  
con su terror

El grito del alma ha dejado de hablar  
las lagrimas riegan la tierra al llorar  
la sangre ahora es llanto  
que cubre el relato  
de la verdad  
ahora debes luchar  
aunque tu vida puedas agotar  
por tu tierra resistirás

Aunque mueras por luchar  
en el campo de batalla  
tu alma siempre vivirá  
por buscar la libertad

Aunque mueras por luchar  
en el campo de batalla  
tu alma siempre vivirá  
por buscar la libertad.

Phineas: ''encendere el gps que puse en el coche'' (en su reloj toca un boton y rapidamente el reloj le dice la direccion del coche de su padre), '' bien eso esta cerca del edificio abandonado'' (Shadow aprieta el paso mientras la luna brilla de una forma siniestra como presintiendo lo que sucedera).

* * *

(mientras en el coche, el ladron del banco de danville, conduce rapido intentando llegar a su destino, como presintiendo que una sombra cazadora viene a por el).

Kendrich: '' mierda, joder, esto no estaba planeado, es la ultima vez que me metes en estos lios, Edward, la ultima vez'', ''bueno salvo por lo del accidente, eh conseguido una buena fortuna, 2 millones de euros en una noche, ja chupate esa sistema, el jefe estara contento, hicimos bien en juntarnos con Edward, el pobre hombre intentando salvar a su hija de las garras de la muerte'', (un sonido detiene sus pensamientos, rapidamente, Kendrich, saca la pistola), ''tranquilo, no sera nada es tu cerebro te esta jugando una mala pasada..'', ¿Pero que cojones?, (Kendrich observa como el techo del coche familiar de Fletcher, es destrozado por una sombra).

Shadow: (con una siniestra sonrisa en la boca), Bienvenido a tu FIN, VILLANO, JURO POR MI PADRE, QUE SERA TU ULTIMA NOCHE EN ESTE MUNDO.

Kendrich: no, no...

* * *

**Aaght, dios mio, esta historia, es mas complicada, que averiguar, la configuracion del ordenador del FBI, ahora entiendo a Stan lee, Steve ditko y Jack Kirby. Hasta Otra**

**:( no se como diablos continuar, voy ha tardar un monton en hacer el siguiente capitulo, y eso que la mayoria de los personajes estan ya bien caracterizados en mi ordenador.  
**

**Bueno a ver si para el miercoles proximo les subo el siguiente capitulo.  
**

**gphinbella93, os deja. Mas confundido que la economia española. enhorabuena a los checos que por un casual se acerquen por aqui (por la copa davis).  
**


	3. Capitulo 3- Una razon para continuar

**Bueno, aqui esta tercer capitulo, dios, espero que cumpla las expectativas.**

* * *

**_phineas y ferb.- Shadow, un nuevo heroe:_**

_No hay nada que te haga olvidarla, aunque vuelvas a empezar de cero, la guerra no ennoblece a los hombres, los convierte en bestias. Corrompe su espíritu. [la delgada linea roja (1998)]._

* * *

**Capitulo 3.- Una razon para continuar.**

(Kendrich, freno de repente tirando a Shadow del coche, y rapidamente salio del coche y entro en las obras del nuevo rascacielos de Danville, al subir al 5º piso, Shadow, aparece)

Kendrich: porque me buscas, ese es mi coche, no he hecho nada malo

Shadow: (lugubremente), en serio, (se acerca a el), mentira, ese ese es mi coche, ese es el coche del hombre, que habeis asesinado, y tu tendras su mismo destino.

Kendrich, (cogiendo su pistola y disparando), te llevare conmigo al infierno.

Shadow: (Acercandose cada vez mas al ladronzuelo), no, no me puedes llevar al infierno, estoy en el desde que lo mataste.

Kendrich: (cada vez mas nervioso, viendo que las balas no le funcionaban se pone a luchar contra el), lucha conmigo demonio, (lanza un puñetazo, Shadow, lo agarra y aprieta la muñeca de Kendrich que grita de dolor)

Shadow: te has ganado un gran enemigo (le lanza una serie de puñetazos en el estomago, y le golpea la cabeza contra la pared, haciendole caer)

Kendrich: (muy dolorido, se levanta y corre hacia el siguiente piso intentando huir se esa sombra), No, No, no me mataras.

Shadow: (con una cara que expresa el dolor mas intenso), ''al menos el escudo funciona'', (le sigue lentamente alcanzandole en las escaleras para subir al septimo piso, le agarra por el cuello y le levanta, en esa postura le engancha un puñetazo que le envia contra la pared).

Kendrich: (el villano cae al suelo, incapaz de moverse, Shadow le agarra por el pelo, kendrich grita).

Shadow: LE MATASTE, ¿Y AHORA VAS A PAGAR POR ELLO?. (le empieza a dar puñetazos en la cara, rompiendole la nariz, y haciendole sangrar, viendo que el tio no habla, le agarra del cuello y suben hasta el piso 20, Shadow, abre la ventana y coloca al tio, fuera solo agarrado de su mano). ¿ultimas palabras?.

Kendrich: YO NO LE MATE, YO NO LE MATE (grita aterrorizado).

Shadow: (soltandole, mientras kendrich se estampa contra el suelo), muere villano, (en ese momento, recibe un mensaje de su madre, contandole lo que ya sabia y que fuese para el hospital, finalmente echando un suspiro, Shadow va hacia el hospital).

* * *

(En los siguientes dias la tristeza dominaba en la casa de los flynn, Candace volvio de la universidad de Denver, durante unos dias, y la trajeron llorando, Ferb, pese a que no lloraba, sentia una gran tristeza y phineas, que todavia seguia llorando desde el dia en que murio, solo podia ser consolado por Isabella, durante esos dias la familia recibio las condolencias de personas inesperadas como Buck Buckerson, Love Handel y hasta el mismo Alcalde Roger Doohfensmirtz, el dia del entierro, ocurrio sin embargo un curioso episodio).

(El dia del entierro, Phineas Flynn, se levanto, y lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño para lavarse la cara y luego bajo,en la cocina su novia Isabella, estaba preparando el desayuno para toda la familia):

Phineas: (con voz ronca), no tienes porque venir, estamos bien.

Isabella: no te creo, no estas bien, nadie en tu familia lo esta, y vengo por que quiero y no por obligacion.

Phineas: vas a venir hoy al entierro, no, quiero decir que nos acompañaras.

Isabella: (le mira fijamente), tu que crees, (le abraza), phineas, tu padre era un gran hombre, el no queria que su muerte trajera dolor.

Phineas: (unas lagrimas perlan sus mejillas), lo se, tienes razon.

Isabella: (sonrie), lo se, eh lo siento señora flynn no estabamos haciendo nada.

Linda: (con voz neutra), no pasa nada, haced lo que querais.

Isabella: lleva asi desde que tu padre murio, ¿no?

Phineas: SI, esto ha sido muy duro, sobre todo para Ferb, Perry no hace mas que seguirle y creo que eso le mitiga un poco el dolor. (ve bajar a Candace), hola hermana

Candace: hola Hermano, hola Isa, (de repente suena el timbre, Isa, abre y un gran grupo de gente entre lo que se encuentran Django, Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane, Bufford, Baljeet y Adyson, entra en el salon).

Jeremy: Candace, (la busca), yo, nosotros lo sentimos mucho, venimos ha haceros compañia.

Isabella: sera mejor que prepare algo mas.

Candace: no sientate ya lo hacemos nosotros.

Isabella: no en todo caso os ayudo.

Candace: como quieras.

* * *

(durante el entierro, todo el mundo, sintio el dolor y el aprecio que las personas mas cercanas sentian por Lawrence, Phineas y Isabella se habian sentado juntos, y mientras la morena sollozaba abrazado a el triangulo, este tenia los ojos vidriados y miraban al vacio, en ese momento un poco mas lejos, Candace lloraba mientras jeremy su novio desde hace mas 3 años intentaba, consolarla, cerca ahi de Linda Flynn , estaba abrazada a su Hijastro, que al igual que Phineas tenia los ojos vidriosos, finalmente cuando el ataud de Lawrence es cerrado, y la gente se va marchando, un pequeño grupo de personas se queda junto a el).

* * *

Linda: (con Lagrimas en los ojos), contigo he pasado lo 10 mejores años de mi vida, nunca te olvidare (se marcha).

Vivian: Vamonos Linda, lo pasado, pasado esta, (ambas mujeres se van una mujer apoyada en el hombro de la otra).

Ferb: (con los ojos vidriados), Padre, me has enseñado mucho, siempre me has apoyado, y siempre has hablado conmigo cuando tenia un problema, nunca te olvidare, padre, (Ferb, se coloca de rodillas frente a la tumba y unas lagrimas caen de su cara).

Vanessa: Ferb, (Ferb, se levanta movido por un resorte)

Ferb: vanessa, ¿que haces aqui?.

Vanessa: he venido en cuanto me he enterado, yo, ferb, lo siento mucho, no se si mis palabras significaran mucho, pero solo quiero que sepas, que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Ferb: Muchas gracias, vanessa, significa mucho para mi.

Vanessa: (le abraza), vamos amigo, (le saca de ahi)

Isabella: (con los ojos llorosos), vamonos,Phineas, es lo mejor para todos

Phineas: no, adelantate, tengo que hacer una cosa, tengo que desahogarme.

Isabella: (dubitativa), seguro.

Phineas: tranquila, estare bien (Isabella se marcha, y phineas se queda quieto mirando la lapida, de la persona que fue su padrastro), padre te he vengado, y te juro que no dejare, no dejare que ha nadie mas le vuelva ha suceder esto, si la delincuencia en esta ciudad continua, yo la extinguire, te lo juro, padre, esta es la unica razon que me permite continuar con Shadow, intentar que nadie vuelva a sufrir de esta forma. (con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, Phineas se levanta y se da la vuelta dejando atras una lapida)

_**Lawrence Fletcher**_

_**1963-2012.  
**_

* * *

(mientras en la OSAC, un hombre maduro con bigote, habla con un empleado)

Monogram: asi que el señor fletcher ha muerto, pobre agente P, dale 2 semanas de baja que este con su familia, Carl.

Carl: si señor, por cierto hay alguien que quiere verle

Monogram: COMO, eso es imposible el periodo de citas se ha terminado.

(un hombre afroamericano y con un parche en el ojo entra)

Hombre: ni siquiera para viejos amigos, Francis.

Monogram: TU...

* * *

(En ese instante en la asociacion L.O.V.E.M.U.F. , los villanos mas ''crueles'' de Danville debaten sobre el gran problema de Shadow).

Dr. bloodpudding: Shadow es un problema, debe ser eliminado, o lo seremos nosotros

Dr. Diminutivo: empieza, vamos como eliminas una cosa que no puedes ver, antes de atacarle tenemos que espiarle saber quien es

Rodney: Alguien tiene un Plan.

(entra de repente un hombre y todo el mundo se da la vuelta).

Doofenshmirtz: (de forma triunfal), yo tengo un plan, los superheroes, no los puede vencer alguien normal, necesitan un enemigo con sus mismas capacidades, y señores tengo la solucion

Rodney: (riendo): tu, y supongo que seras tu que se enfrente a el... (de repente Rodney,se ve levantado del suelo), pero que diablos es eso, quien haya encendido el levitaneisor que lo apague.

Doofenshmirtz: (con una sonrisa diabolica), porque crees que es el levitaneisor, (mueve un dedo y rodney se mueve hacia el, le hace caer de una altura de un metro)

Rodney: (muerto de miedo), Heinz, que te ha pasado

Doofenshmirtz: (riendo), si señores tengo la solucion, para vencer a un superheroe necesitamos un villano, alguien cruel, por eso yo he creado (Norm entra con una maquina gigantesca), el conviertetodoensupervillanei tor.

Dr. diminutivo: solo una cosa, como has conseguido ese poder.

Doofenshmirtz: no con esta maquina, fue un accidente, pero eso no es importante, para conseguir vencerle debemos encontrar a personas, que odien a Shadow de verdad. (riendo), es es tu fin Shadow, a partir de hoy tu vida sera una autentica pesadilla, seas quien seas.

* * *

(En la OWCA, dos hombres hablaban alegremente, sobre distintos sucesos de su vida, el hombre del parche en el ojo se pone serio de repente)

Hombre: bueno, Francis, vamos ha hablar de cosas serias, que has averiguado de Shadow

Francis: (le entrega un informe), muy poco de momento solo sabemos que posee una gran inteligencia, es muy habil con las arte marciales, por lo que hemos podido averiguar, sin embargo no sabemos quien es y ni hemos podido hablar con el.

Hombre: no me sirve, creo que podre salvar la OWCA, pero no te lo podre decir seguro, la ONU quiere destinar los fondos de la OWCA para la guerra de Afganistan, hare lo que pueda Francis.

Monogram: Gracias, por cierto Nick, que tal te va con tu organizacion.

Nick: (mientras se marcha), lo siento Francis pero eso es confidencial.

* * *

(en ese instante Heinz, entra en un local de mala muerte, se acerca hacia un grupo de personas)

Doofenshmirtz: (al camarero), Busco a Derek Stenssen, (el camarero le señala una puerta apartada y Heinz se acerca hacia ella y entra, un grupo de veinte personas armadas se sorprenden al verle), el señor Stenssen

Derek: si, quiero conocer al loco, que se atreve a aparecer por aqui

Doofenshmirtz: (con voz fria), puedo ayudarle con su problema

Derek: no tengo ningun problema

Doofenshmirtz: asi, te suena el nombre de Shadow,

Derek: (gritando), ese Shadow es hombre muerto, en cuanto sepamos quien es, el y su familia sufriran por todo el dinero que he perdido por su culpa.

Doofenshmirtz: puedo ayudarle

Derek: (incredulo), tu, matadle. (sus sicarios disparan sin embargo doofenshmirtz no cae, a su alrededor hay 19 balas, quietas)

Doofenshmirtz: (riendo), esta bien te lo demostrare. (mueve un dedo y las balas, cambian su trayectoria matando a los diecinueve sicarios de Derek.

Derek: (interesado), Te escucho

Doofenshmirtz: (esbozando una media sonrisa), esta bien, ''al menos no es tonto''.

* * *

**Bueno, la cosa se esta poniendo muy seria, como reaccionara Shadow frente a la amenza del conviertetodoensupervillanei tor, como diablos ha conseguido doofenshmirtz esos poderes y sobre todo que pasara con Derek Stenssen.**

**el Domingo el siguiente capitulo  
**


	4. Capitulo 4- Cuando la muerte acecha

**Hala aqui venimos con mas ;), a ver que os parece el cuarto capitulo. muchas gracias a todos los que me han leido y en especial a Gallegorrinco, gracias por la publicidad. bueno veamos como encajo las piezas de esta historia.**

**Momento Phinbella.**

* * *

_**Phineas y Ferb.- Shadow, un nuevo heroe.**_

_Ningun jurado puede declarar a un hombre culpable a menos que este seguro. [Doce hombres sin piedad, (1957)].  
_

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb.- Cuando la muerte acecha**_  
_

(han pasado Tres meses, desde el entierro de Lawrence, y la familia Flynn, se ha recuperado algo, Shadow ha protagonizado muchas detenciones, y tambien alguna muerte y los medios estan divididos respecto a su persona, sin embargo un peligro acecha en las entrañas de la asociacion L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N, en ese momento, en el sotano de la asociacion, una pareja, entra encendiendo la luz)

Dr. diminutivo: ya es la hora, ha llegado el momento, de ver si nuestro experimento ha funcionado.

: En serio, amigo, nuestro experimento.

Dr. Diminutivo: (llegando al conviertetodoensupervillanei tor, pulsa una serie de botones, y una capsula de cristal se abre dejando una espesa humadera, en esa humareda aparece un hombre, un hombre que a simple vista no parece peligroso, pero cuya aura, tiene un tono oscuro de maldad).

Doofenshmirtz: ¿como te sientes?, amigo

Derek Stenssen: me siento genial, nunca he estado mejor en mi vida , (en ese momento, Doofenshmirtz, rie maleficamente)

Doofenshmirtz: es hora de ponerte a prueba

Derek Stenssen: Esta bien (Doofenshmirtz, pulsa un boton y todos los aparatos desaparecen dejando en su lugar una serie de aparatos)

Doofenshmirtz: Listo, (en una ruleta pone un nivel de dificultad 4/5, en ese instante los aparatos se transforman en robots, que se dirigen hacia el villano).

Derek Stenssen: (con una sonrisa de suficiencia, levanta coloca una mano en la pared, en ese momento su cuerpo absorbe el material de la pared, Stenssen, mira hacia el primer robot, y esquiva con una velocidad inhumana el golpe, golpea al robot haciendole pedazos, al terminar con el robot Derek sonrie), Genial, (se da la vuelta y se pone a correr, a una velocidad inhumana, destrozando a todo los robots), (al terminar, se da la vuelta y ve a un robot gigante, derek se concentra, y de repente aumenta su altura, hasta llegar a ser mayor que el robot, entonces Stenssen, aplasta al robot con el pie como si de una molesta hormiga se tratase)

Doofenshmirtz: (aplaudiendo), Bravo, estas listo para enfrentarte a Shadow

Derek Stenssen: (le mira, con odio), antes tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo Heinz, mataste a mis sicarios y ahora pagaras por ello.

Doofenshmirtz: estas seguro de ello

Derek Stenssen: (coge un trozo de robot y se transforma en un hombre de metal), si, (se abalanza sobre el Heinz,que se queda quieto pero cuando lo va a golpear, Heinz, actua y como un rayo detiene el puñetazo de derek agarrandole el puño, en ese mismo momento lo aprieta, haciendo gritar al nuevo villano, luego Heinz clava las uñas en el cuello de Derek y expulsa una energia, que hace arrodillarse al villano, que cae al suelo derrotado).

Doofenshmirtz: (le dice al oido), recuerda esto porque la proxima vez que me vuelvas a atacar estaras muerto, NADIE PUEDE VENCERME, (tras decir esto Heinz, lanza contra el suelo a Derek), quiero a Shadow, muerto, quiero que me traigas su cuerpo, si no sentiras un dolor tan insoportable, que tu muerte sera un verdadero placer para ti.

Derek: no te fallare, (Heinz, se marcha dejando a Derek, humillado y temblando ante el poder que habia experimentado).

* * *

(Esa misma noche, Shadow, habia salido como de constumbre, sin embargo esa noche, el heroe sentia en su interior, que algo no iba bien, en su interior sentia que esa noche sucederia algo).

Shadow: ''bien, las 02:30 me deberia ir a casa'', (en ese instante, una explosion en algun lugar de Danville),Mierda, (se dirige hacia el lugar de la explosion pero cuando llega no ve a nadie), ''se me han escapado eso es imposibl..(recibe un puñetazo en la cara y confundido se da la vuelta), ¿quien va?.

Derek: tu final, pero puedes llamarme Blacknightmare.

Shadow: (Shadow sonrie), adelante, (Blacknightmare, ataca a una velocidad inhumana, y aunque Shadow, logra parar algunos golpes, sin embargo en un descuido es golpeado varias veces, confundido saca un par de porras de metal de su espalda, y ataca.)

Blacknightmare: (esquiva las porras con gran facilidad sin embargo, se queda entre Shadow y una pared, y shadow consigue golpearle en la cara con una porra, Blacknightmare, pulsa un boton y en su guantes aparecen unas pequeñas cuchillas, el villano se dispone a ensartar a Shadow)

Shadow: ''joder, mierda'',(pese a los intentos de Blacknightmare de enviar a Shadow, al infierno, phineas consigue esquivar y golpearle varias veces, sin embargo el villano consigue golpear al heroe en la pierna , haciendole, cortes dolorosos, Shadow grita y se apoya en una pared, pero el villano, le golpea otra vez en el pecho, haciendole gritar de nuevo)

Blacknightmare: (aumentando de tamaño, para aplastarle), muere maldito, (sin embargo Shadow, consigue pulsar un boton de su traje y desaparecer, ante el grito, de impotencia del villano, creyendole ya caido), NOOOOOOOO, maldito seas Shadow terminare contigo, si no es hoy otro dia.

* * *

(Isabella, estaba en su ordenador, terminando de hacer unas cosa cuando desde la ventana ve a alguien que se aparece en su jardin y agotado cae al jardin, Isabella, baja dispuesta a saber lo que ocurre, baja a su jardin y con cuidado observa la figura negra).

Isabella:(insegura), Shadow, (el heroe se quita la mascara e isabella consigue apreciar u figura de triangulo en la oscuridad), Phineas

Phineas: Isa.., (se desvanece un segundo,luego consigue levantarse ayudandose de su muy confundida novia y entrar dentro, de la casa).

* * *

(Una vez dentro Isa enciende la luz del Salon, y luego va hacia donde phineas, para intentar curarle las heridas)

Isabella: (muy preocupada), ay madre, joder, phineas quien te ha hecho esto, y porque diablos llevabas puesto el disfraz de Shadow.

Phineas: (la mira fijamente y esta le devuelve la mirada), Cariño yo soy Shadow, yo te salve a ti ya Ferb, ese dia.

Isabella: (centrandose en las heridas), no es el momento.

Phineas: cariñ...

Isabella: (Gritando),NO ES EL MOMENTO, TE ESTAS DESANGRANDO, ESTUPIDO, TENEMOS QUE CERRAR ESOS CORTES, VOY A LLAMAR AL HOSPITAL, (se calma) tienen que coserte laS heridaS.

Phineas: no, no llames, coseme las heridas tu, los medicos haran demasiadas preguntas, que no quiero contestar

Isabella: (arqueando una ceja), ¿y yo no te voy a preguntar o que?

Phineas: a ti si que te contestaria.

Isabella: (le mira), pues vaya, (aprieta con un paño humedo uno de los cortes para evitar que deje de Sangrar), no te vas a librar despues de esto, vamos a hablar muy seriamente.

(tras un rato cuando Isa ha conseguido dejar que todos los cortes sangren, trae una aguja e hilo).

Phineas: me acabo de acordar, he conseguido crear un mejunje que cura los cortes mas rapidamente, traemelo esta en mi cinturon

Isabella: (coge el cinturon y saca un tubito que pone para las heridas, lo abre y un fuerte olor, entra en la estancia), joder que peste

Phineas: Ya, echamen un poco en cada corte, y mañana estaran casi curadas.

Isabella: podias haberlo dicho antes de haber manchado, la mitad de los paños de mi casa.

Phineas: perdon, pero funciona mejor cuando el corte no sangra.

Isabella: (echa un poco en la mano y con ella le masajea la pierna y el pecho donde tiene los cortes), bueno creo que ya esta,(lmira a Phineas fijamente), y ahora Shadow, quiero una explicacion, (Phineas/Shadow , trago saliva).

* * *

(ferb fletcher estaba en su habitacion, despierto con un soplete terminando de construir una cosa que llevaba algo mas de 3 meses planeandolo)

Ferb: (sonriendo), ''ja la termine, (mira hacia el techo), la he terminado padre, voy ha conseguir que ha nadie mas le pase lo que a ti, llevo semanas planeando esto desde el dia de tu muerte, el dia de tu entierro jure que protegeria la ciudad, con Shadow o sin el, juro que la protegere''

**Flashback**:(hace tres meses), (son las 20:00 y ferb fletche entra en el cementerio de Danville, con el fin de Hablar de una cosa que se le habia ocurrido por la mente, viendo una noticia de Shadow),

Ferb: (se arrodilla frente a una tumba), hola padre, he venido ha verte otra vez, quiero decirte que te pienso vengar, se que tu no lo querrias, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, viendo como esta ciudad se consume en la delincuencia, no puedo.

Liberare esta ciudad con Shadow o sin el, no me rendire, (el Joven se va dejando la lapida de nuevo sola)

** Fin del Flashback*.

(Sacudiendo la cabeza, echa un vistazo a su traje, ferb sonrie y cogiendo su nueva creacion).

* * *

(Isabella esta caminando de un lado para otro, nerviosa con lo que su novio le habia contado hace un instante):

Isabella: me estas diciendo que Shadow has sido tu todo este tiempo, que te has jugado la vida, por proteger la ciudad, (se pone de rodillas), no me lo puedo creer, porque no me lo has contado, (calla un momento), acaso no confias en mi, no confias en ferb

Phineas: no, es por eso, debo hacerlo solo, si se enteran de quien es Shadow podrian haber llegado a vosotros, no lo entiendes, (se levanta y va hacia Isa, la mira fijamente), no quiero que te hagan daño.

Isabella: Gracias por ello, pero me lo deberias haber contado antes, te podrian haber hecho mas daño, podria haberte ayudado.

Phineas: seguro, sera mejor que me vaya, es tarde.

Isabella: quedate aqui, (phineas la mira), no es lo que te inmaginas eh.

Phineas: eh, no me estaba inmaginando nada.

(isabella baja con unas mantas y el sofa se transforma en una cama para Phineas, Isa besa a phineas en los labios y luego le da una colleja).

Isabella: esto no va a quedar a si, triangulo, (se va y en las escaleras se gira), duerme bien.

Phineas: (se tumba dolorido, antes de cerrar la luz observa los cortes, gracias a ese unguento, las heridas estaban medio cerradas, sonriendo apaga la luz).

(unas horas despues, Phineas, se despierta sobresaltado, cuando una sombra le observa, rapidamente la sombra se tumba junto a el y le acaricia el pelo)

Phineas: Isa, que haces, (cuando Isa le besa, el joven se deja llevar, y ambos jovenes pasan un rato besandose y disfrutando del amor que ambos sentian el uno por el otro, en unos 20 minutos ambos jovenes se quedan dormidos abrazados como si les fuese la vida en ello, mientras una cancion retumba en sus corazones).

En Tu Cuerpo:

Despertaré en el diván de tus sueños,  
fugaz como un atardecer en invierno,  
y reír dentro de ti, arropada junto a mi,  
destapando el antifaz, de tu cuerpo.

Besarte es sentir, el calor del infierno,  
miradas complices, de nuestro juego  
y sentarme junto a ti y saber que estás ahí,  
está canción te hará sentir, el deseo...

Eres la llama de mi corazón,  
la fúria que cabalga en mi interior,  
estrella que ilumina mi valor,  
es tu cuerpo...

Y sentarme junto a ti y saber que estás ahí  
está canción te hará sentir el deseo...

Eres la llama de mi corazón,  
la fúria que cabalga en mi interior,  
estrella que ilumina mi valor,  
es tu cuerpo... (x4).

* * *

(mientras en la asociacion L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N Doofenshmirtz golpea insistentemente a Blacknightmare por haberle fallado, finalmente cuando el pobre villano ya no puede levantarse, Doofenshmirtz se da la vuelta y friamente dice)

Doofenshmirtz: te perdono la vida pero la proxima vez le quiero muerto, quiero su cadaver aqui, y si fallas, lo de hoy solo sera un simple masajito, (se marcha dejando al villano medio muerto en el suelo de la asociacion.

(Doofenshmirtz se marcha de la habitacion y va directo a su habitacion donde se encuentra a los 3 mejores cientificos de la asociacion)

Rodney: perdone Heinz, pero hemos descubierto unos datos muy preocupantes sobre Derek.

Doofenshmirtz: le escucho, Rodney.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el cuarto capitulo, que os ha parecido, en fin creo que esta muy bien y el momento phinbella ha estado muy bien, sin embargo que locura va ha hacer ferb.**

**lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo que respondera unas y abrira otras preguntas, por favor dejen reviews y me gustaria agradecer a todas las personas que estan leyendo mi historia espero que os guste, hala pues nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	5. Capitulo 5- Decisiones

Bueno aqui estamos con el 5º capitulo, a ver que os parece, a fanphineasyferb2011 gracias por tu review y a Gallegorrinco que te han parecido las pelis, si las has visto claro, si no pues bueno, no pasa nada.

* * *

_**Phineas y Ferb.- Shadow, un nuevo heroe:**_

_Pertenecía a una nueva clase baja, ya no determinada por el estatus social o el color de la piel. No, ahora es una ciencia la que automáticamente nos discrimina. [Gattaca, (1997)]._

* * *

**Capitulo 5.- Decisiones.**

(en la asociacion L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N , los tres principales dirigentes, se reunen para hablar sobre un problema ).

Rodney: Respecto a ese problema sobre Derek, su cuerpo, se esta transformando lentamente en agua, si sigue ese proceso y esa velocidad, morira en cinco años.

Doofenshmirtz: ¿y que?.

Rodney: ese hombre, va a morir, y a ti no te importa, que te ha pasado Heinz, siempre has sido un villano pero no hasta el punto de darte igual la muerte de alguien que conoces.

Doofenshmirtz: ese hombre servira para matar a Shadow, para eso lo hemos traido, cuando consiga que muera, dejara de servirnos, para que lo queremos.

Dr. diminutivo: (agachando la cabeza), esta bien , no haremos nada,(mirando a Rodney) vamonos Rodney

Rodney: pero..., esta bien.

* * *

(A la mañana siguiente, un desconcertado Phineas observa a su novia, dormida junto a el, la mira con cariño y con mucho cuidado se levanta para no despertarla, sin embargo Isa, no lo consigue y la joven se despierta).

Isa: (somnolienta), Que, ah buenos dias Shad..., (bosteza), que tal has dormido, Phineas.

Phineas: (sonriendo), bastante bien, por cierto, esto me lo vas a recordar cada vez que estemos solos.

Isabella: (sonriendo), por supuesto, (en broma), te voy a chantajear.

Phineas: (serio), no eso no lo creo, antes acabare contigo, (se abalanza sobre ella y la levanta).

Isabella: (riendo), eh, vale, vale no dire te chantajeare pero por favor bajame a terra ferma.

Phineas: ¿terra ferma?.

Isabella: sabes a lo que me refiero, triangulo, bajame al suelo.

Phineas: (sonrie, sintiendose por primera vez realmente feliz, desde hace mucho tiempo), por cierto, cariño te tendria que haber contado esto mucho antes.

Isabella: (sarcastica), no me digas, (se pone seria), por cierto ayer noche te dije, que esta te la tengo guardada, y lo pienso cumpl...(oye su telefono movil en su habitacion), enseguida vuelvo,

Phineas: Na, tu tranquila.

(Al cabo de un rato Isa volvio, desayunaron juntos y se marcharon, ambos jovenes se sentian cada vez mas compenetrados entre ellos y eso se observaba al ver como se miraban, hacian una gran pareja)

* * *

(Ferb, se levanto intranquilo, y rapidamente introdujo el traje en lo que parecia un reloj pero en cuando pulsaba un boton el traje y los complementos se le colocaban en todo el cuerpo)

Ferb: ''funciona, pensaba que no lo haria, pero funciona'', ''esta noche padre te vengare'' (ferb sonrie enigmaticamente mientras, se encamina hacia el instituto).

* * *

( en la puerta del Instituto, Django, Bufford, y Balljeet, esperan impacientes)

Bufford: bueno al fin terminamos la primera parte del curso, que alivio, (ve que Phineas llega con Isa), mira quienes han llegado romeo y Julieta, vaya par de enamorados

Baljeet: ¿sabes quienes son Romeo y Julieta, Bufford?

Bufford: es una peli ¿no?.

Isabella: hola chicos, ¿de que estais hablando?.

Django: de Shadow, sabes que esta noche han robado el banco de Danville, y muchos medios dicen que fue Shadow.

Isabella: (nerviosa), Shadow, no, no creo, el no haria eso.

Bufford; eso lo sabemos todos, menos los medios (viene Adyson)

Adyson: Hola, Chicos, (a baljeet) hola Koothrappali, (le da un beso).

Baljeet: (molesto), ay, dios mio no le deberia haber pasado esa serie

Adyson: perdon, perdon, era broma, trabquilo, (le abraza) nos vamos,

Phineas: hola, ¿donde esta Ferb?.

Django: no lo se, no has venido con el.

Phineas: no he dormido en casa de is..., (alguien le pisa) TU MADRE

Isabella:(ironica), lo siento, mucho no he podido desviar la mano al darte la colleja

Phineas: ya he pillado la indirecta.

* * *

(Mientras con Derek),

Derek: (obsesivamente), vamos debo, acabar con Shadow o si no el terminaran conmigo, (rie), pero como como puedo terminar con el (hace una pausa), ¿por que estoy hablando solo? (se abre la puerta y aparece Rodney)

Rodney: hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Derek: ¿puedes matar a Shadow?

Rodney: no, pero te puedo asesorar, mira el traje de Shadow, es un traje negro, y eso le da ventaja en la noche, la delincuencia ataca de noche, pero y si atacas de dia, Shadow que hara.

Derek: Claro, como no se me habia ocurrido.

Rodney: y otra cosa, cuando te enfrentaste con el, te hablo y a pesar de que tenia un modulador de voz, hemos descubierto que Shadow es un adolescente y en Danville solo hay 2 institutos, eso si estan saturados asi que deberia, ser facil encontrarle, ataca uno y seguro que viene.

Derek: ¿Heinz, no te castigara por haberme ayudado?

Rodney: (levantandose), que conversacion no hemos tenido ninguna, buena suerte.

Derek: (centrandose en el mapa), bien interesante, ya se donde atacar, (con su mirada puesta en un punto del mapa, rie maquiavelicamente).

* * *

(Han terminado las clases, y mientras los chicos salen, escuchan a la gente gritar, el grupo de jovenes con Ferb a la cabeza llegan al centro y se encuentran al villano Blacknightmare, atacando a los jovenes del instituto que corren, asustados).

Blacknightmare: SHADOW, APARECE SE QUE ESTAS AQUI

Django: pero, ¿pero que cojones quien diablos es este pirado?.

Baljeet: Phineas, Ferb alguna ide..., (observa a su alrededor), ¿donde se han metido?.

Isabella: No lo se sera mejor que nos escondamos, (de repente una sombra, pasa por su lado sorprendiendo a todos).

Shadow: oye tu, Cenutrio, me buscabas.

Blacknightmare: TU, TE ATREVES A VENIR, BIEN AL MENOS DAS LA CARA ANTE TU FIN

Shadow: (corriendo hacia el individuo), mi fin, ah estas hablando de la peli, no no es mia pero gracias)

Blacknightmare: VEN AQU... (Shadow golpea tres veces al villano estampandole contra la pared, cerca de Isa y sus amigos)

Isabella: ''vamos Phineas, derrotale''

Blacknightmare: se levanta y apretando a un boton saca unas cuchillas), LAS RECUERDAS VERDAD, PROBARON TU SANGRE Y ESTAN SEDIENTAS, QUIEREN MAS.

* * *

(Mientras, con los chicos escondidos)

Isabella: joder, joder, ¿que hacemos?.

Bufford: quedarnos aqui, precios...

Isabella: (le da una colleja), ademas de es...

Django: (haciendole callar), Oye, espera un momento, quien es ese pirado.

Isabella: ¿quien?,(mira hacia donde Django señala y observa a un tipo disfrazado con un traje verde oscuro, en posicion de ataque), que cojones.

* * *

Blacknightmare: (atacando como un poseso a Shadow), Muere, muere, muere, (Shadow se tropieza y cae, y cuando el villano va a dar el golpe de gracia, alguien le lanza una pedrada), ¿quien ha sido?, se da la vuelta y ve a isa, con una piedra en la mano

Shadow: ''no'', (antes de que el villano se lance a por la chica, Shadow, le tira y con de una patada le deja aturdido, va hacia la chica), pero que coño haces, dejame esto a mi, lo tengo controlado,escondete, (al terminar de hablar, a Shadow le agarran por detras y le lanzan contra el arbol mas cercano, aturdido consigue levantarse, antes de que, Blacknightmare le atraviese).

Isabella: ''si controladisimo, Phineas, lo tienes muy controlado''.

(Blacknightmare, ha conseguido inmovilizar a Shadow, y cuando va a darle el golpe de gracia, recibe un golpe por detras)

Praetorian: oye, tu, metete con los de tu tamaño, (el enmascarado golpea varias veces al villano que sorprendido, con la presencia de este tercer personaje emprende la retirada)

Blacknightmare: Joder, otro pirado, me largo a la base, (consigue teletransportarte a su base, cuando se marcha el enmascarado, Praetorian se da la vuelta y ve a Shadow, intentando huir), eh tu espera, (le sigue y en un instante el lugar se queda en completa silencia, como la calma despues de la tormenta).

* * *

(Shadow, se va corriendo, intentando huir de ese potencial enemigo, al ver que le sigue se para y se enfrenta a el)

Shadow: ¿que quieres de mi?.

Praetorian: Hablar

Shadow: denegado, (se lanza hacia su salvador, pensando que ese hombre llamado Praetorian, podia acabar con su secreto)

Praetorian: no, espera (esquiva un golpe, y otro, pero el tercero le golpea en el estomago, cansado de intentar negociar con alguien que no quiere responde golpendol en el pecho), esta bien tu lo has querido

Shadow: VAMOS, ADELANTE

Praetorian: tu lo has querido, luego no me llores.

(ambos contrincantes intentan derrotar al otro, y ambos consiguen golpearse, varias veces, al cabo de un rato, ambos contendientes se cogen de sus mascaras y consiguen quitarsela, al otro)

Shadow: (atonito) Ferb, ¿pero que cojones?.

Praetorian: (Muy sorprendido), ¿Phineas, que haces aqui?.

Ambos: tenemos que hablar..., no tu primero..., tranquilicemonos... esta bien

* * *

(Mientra en el Instituto, Django, Isa, y compañia estan intentando ayudar a los que han sido dañados por el villano loco)

Isabella: (a Gretchen), tranquila solo es un rasguño, ¿estas bien?

Gretchen: si tranquili, me lo curare en casa, (se levanta con ayuda de su amiga y se marcha cojeando)

Django: bueno ya esta, mis padres vienen hacia aqui, estan muy preocupados, ¿te llevamos?.

Isabella: no, voy buscar a Phineas y Ferb, me tienen preocupada.

Bufford: tranquila, estaran bien, vaya forma de terminar el trimestre

Ambos: (Isa y Django), la verdad es que si

Isabella: me voy a buscarles,(se va y tras caminar un rato saca de su carpeta una foto, vieja en la que se muestra a un hombre de unos 30 años y pelo corto negro, junto con una niña pequeña de unos 5 años tambien con el pelo negro),''no te preocupes no dejare que le pase lo que te paso a ti'', (una pequeña lagrima, cae por la mejilla de la joven), ''no moriras, Phineas, no moriras peleando contra la delincuencia, no si puedo evitarlo'', (con estos pensamientos se da la vuelta, ya que ella sabía, que Phineas no estaba estaba dentro, estaba por ahi peleando).

* * *

**Bueno al fin lo he terminado, me ha constado por la mierda de los trabajos, pero ya esta, de que van ha hablar Phineas y ferb y ¿quien es el hombre de la foto?. no se cuando subire el siguiente, pero espero que este os guste**

**a FanPhineasyFerb2011: gracias por leer la historia, espero que este capitulo te guste  
**

**A Gallegorrinco: lo mismo.  
**

**Por favor, dejen reviews.  
**


	6. Capitulo 6- Cada vez

Bueno aqui seguimos con el capitulo 6, quiero decir que esta historia ha tenido ya 100 visitantes, gracias a todos por leer el fanfic, a todos y por los reviews. veamos que os parece.

no tengo que decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, cuyo nombre ya conocemos.

* * *

_**Phineas y Ferb.- Shadow, un nuevo Heroe.**_

_¿Nunca os habéis cruzado con alguien a quien no deberíais haber puteado? Ese soy yo. [Gran Torino (2007)]._

* * *

**CAPITULO 6.- Cada vez.**

(encima de un edificio dos personas entablan una interesante conversacion)

Phineas: vamos que hoy empezabas a luchar.

Ferb: y tu llevas algo mas de seis meses luchando, pues no te veo, rodado

Phineas: tu le pillaste por sorpresa, si te enfrentas a el cara a cara, ya veras.

Ferb: crees que deberiamos actuar juntos, seria lo normal ¿no?.

Phineas: (solemne), juntos tu y yo seremos invencible. hermano

Ferb (le da una colleja a su hermano), no seas tan solemne, no pega contigo y menos conmigo, por cierto antes me dijiste que habia otra persona que lo sabia, ¿quien es?.

Phineas: Isabella.

Ferb: bueno, la verdad hermano no me sorprende, por eso no viniste ayer por la noche eh, estabas ahi con el tema

Phineas: (serio), ni lo insinues hermano o te parto la cara, mejor dejemos el tema, si Isa se entera me parte la cara a mi, vale.

Ferb: bueno y que nombre nos ponemos

Phineas: el duo dinamico.

Ferb: eh no. no queda bien, te veo en casa.

Phineas: (poniendose la mascara), ah si, no creo (se va corriendo).

Ferb: (poniendo el grito en el cielo), Aaaaaght, su madre, (le sigue, tambien corriendo).

* * *

(En casa de Isabella, la joven morena, esta en su habitacion, hablando con Gretchen)

Isabella: Bueno, si, estas bien, me alegro mucho, ese loco ha liado una buena en el instituto ¿eh?, (oye el timbre y baja corriendo).

Isabella: bueno te dejo que estan llamando al timbre, (cuelga y abre la puerta)

Phineas: (abrazando a Isabella), no lo vuelvas ha hacer, no te vuelvas a acercar, no soportaria perderte.

Isabella: (asombrada), que tu no soportarias perderme, y a mi que, no se te ha ocurrido pensar que a mi me pasa lo mismo, que temo perderte, pensar que desde que se esto, en cualquier momento podrias morir.

Phineas: (avergonzado), yo... lo siento, no queria.

Isabella: dejame hablar, nunca te he hablado de mi padre, ¿verdad?

Phineas: no, nunca.

Isabella: mi padre se llamaba Roberto Garcia y era policia, todos los dias mi madre no se dormia hasta que el llegaba de la ronda, no podia dormir pensando que cualquier dia mi padre podia estar muerto por algun drogadicto y delincuente de poca monta, llego un dia en el que esa obsesion de mi madre me afecto a mi, tenia 5 años cuando murío,(con lagrimas en los ojos), aun recuerdo ese dia...

**Flasback**:

(una niña intentaba dormir, en su cama, abajo su madre estaba dando vueltas, la niña estaba esperando a que su padre le besase en la cabeza como solia hacer todas las noches, en ese momento, alguien toca el timbre)

Isa: ''papi'', (en ese instante se escucha una voz que la niña podia identificar muy bien).

Roberto: Vivian, te he dicho mil veces que no me esperes. (de repente la puerta se abre y un hombre armado dispara), vivian, cuidado (la aparte y el hombre es golpeado por el arma en el pecho,

Hombre: apartate mujer, quiero todo lo de valor en esta casa

(de repente el compañero de Roberto, entra en casa)

Poli: pero, ALTO O DISPARO, (el hombre se rinde y el poli le da una ostia), pagaras esto degenerado, (le exposa), Vivian esta bien

Vivian: (gritando y tapandole la herida), Roberto no por favor no te mueras

Roberto: (agonizante), cuida de nuestra niña

Vivian: Isa estara bien, (ve a la niña bajar).

Isa: Mami, Papi, ¿que ha pasado?

(el otro poli, se acerca a la niña)

Isabella: ¿Eddy?.

Eddy: vamos a la cama, preciosa, duerme , mañana sera mejor

(la niña solo escucho el grito de su madre)

**Fin del Flashback**

Isabella:(con los ojos llorosos) al dia siguiente me lo contaron, mi padre murio, por un delincuente y no pude hacer nada, no pienso volver a quedarme con las manos cruzadas, no esta vez

Phineas: Yo, lo siento mucho, he sido un Idiota, (la abraza)

Isabella: no, lo sabias, pero no me vuelvas a apartar, puedo ayudarte.

Phineas: lo siento mucho milana, no te puedo dejar

Isabella: (fria), no puedes obligarme.

Phineas: por cierto sabes que el tipo que me salvo era Ferb

Isabella: (mas fria): me importa una mierda, vete Flynn, tengo que pensar

Phineas: (se acerca a Isa, pero esta se aparta), yo lo siento.

Isabella: no es el momento

Phineas: (entristecido): esta bien, solo quiero decirte una cosa, se que no viene a cuento pero tu eres lo mas bonito que me ha pasado en mi vida (enciende el Mp3 y suena una cancion) esta cancion expresa lo que siento por ti

_Cada Vez (Warcry) :_

_Cada vez, que algo ha ido mal  
Siempre estabas a mi lado  
Intentándome ayudar  
Cada vez, que hemos hecho una canción  
Con paciencia has escuchado  
Los frutos de la ilusión.  
Cuantas horas has pasado  
Escuchándome hablar  
Relatando mis proyectos  
Y mi forma de pensar  
No creas que no agradezco  
Lo que tu has hecho por mí  
Por que tú, me has hecho feliz  
Has cambiado mi vida  
Y creo que para bien  
Y mi mente nunca olvida  
El día en que té encontré  
Cuando duermo en tu regazo  
Siento una inmensa paz  
Junto a ti, yo estoy seguro  
Siempre hay tranquilidad  
En este mundo de locos  
Tú eres mi salvación  
Eres la cima del mundo  
Que existe a mí alrededor  
Solo un día me pediste  
Que te hiciera una canción  
Y hoy por fin, tu deseo se cumplió  
Oh amor, sé que el fuego perdurará  
Aunque pasen mil años, ya nada lo apagará  
Amor sé, que tú eres para mí  
Esa chispa de vida que me ayuda a seguir  
Me ayuda a luchar, junto a ti... Sí  
Oh amor, sé que el fuego perdurará  
Aunque pasen mil años, ya nada lo apagará  
Oh amor sé, que tú eres para mí  
Esa chispa de vida que me ayuda a seguir  
Me ayuda a luchar, junto a ti_

Isabella: (cuando termina la cancion la joven apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, la mira con lo ojos llorosos), gracias

Phineas: es lo que siento no lo puedo esconder, te quiero (los labios de ambos jovenes se juntan y tras un rato se separan) debo irme, lo siento, siento dejarte sola

Isabella: vete, tranquilo, se que estaras bien, (el joven se marcha), yo tambien te quiero. '' por eso voy a actuar, no me voy a quedar parada'' (con esos pensamientos, la joven coge su chaqueta y sale a la calle).

* * *

(esa misma noche Phineas ha salido ha luchar como Shadow y Ferb se ha quedado en casa, esa noche, Ferb recibe una visita inesperada).

Linda: (desde el salon): Ferb, es Isabella quiere hablar contigo. (Isa entra en su habitacion)

Isabella: Hola Ferb, oh deberia de decir Praetorus

Ferb: te lo ha contado ¿no?, no le puedo decir nada

Isabella: ¿como que te gusta Vanessa?

Ferb:(con los brazo en alto y mirando al cielo), Yo le mato, en fin ¿que quieres?, espero que no hayas venido solo para decirme esto

Isabella: Quiero ayudaros

Ferb: ¿QUE?, !NO¡, PHINEAS ME MATARIA.

Isabella: quien dice que se lo voy a decir

Ferb: EH!, bueno visto asi.

* * *

(en la sede de la OWCA, Carl, esta investigando algo)

Carl: le estaba esperando señor, (Aparece un hombre Afroamericano [**que todos ya conocemos** o no?(nota del autor)]vestido de cuero negro)

Nick: Carl, muchas gracias, tu ayuda sera muy beneficiosa

Monograma: NICK, ESTO ES UNA MALA JUGADA, no me lo esperaba de ti

Nick: para preservar la seguridad del mundo es necesaria hacer esto, no lo tengas en cuenta Francis, para preservar la seguridad mundial, es necesario hacer esto

Monograma: ¿a que has venido?

Nick: Bueno ademas de haber aparecido dos villanos aqui, ha aparecido otro heroe, un tal Praetorus, y le he pedido un favor a Carl

Carl: (a Monograma), lo siento señor.

Nick: en fin quiero que me lo investigues, Francis (se marcha)

Francis: le odio, y pesar que ahora es lider de la organizacion que fundamos juntos.

Carl: ¿cual fue?

Francis: Cree con Nick la organizacion de S.H.I.E.L.D. hace mas de 30 años, es la mejor organizacion de espias existente, la dirigimos 5 años juntos pero al final la O.N.U. me echo, y el gobierno de estados unidos me permitio fundar esta organizacion, La OWCA, por supuesto el nombre lo elegi yo.

Carl: cuando consegui ser un empleado pagado con sueldo, la agencia me paga 5500 $ al mes

Francis: cobrabas 5500$, cobrabas

Carl: lo siento, Señor

* * *

(En la asociacion L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, el doctor heinz Doofennshmirtz, estaba dando vueltas encorvado como un poseso Derek ya le habia hablado de la Aparicion de un tal Praetorus, y llevaba todo el dia, buscando una solucion, finalmente el doctor, se para y irguiendose, dice)

Doofennshmirtz: Derek, avisa al Dr. Bloodpudding, tengo que hacerle una oferta que no podra rechazar, (se sienta en su despacho sonriendo siniestramente, cuando Derek, se va, el doctor pulsa un boton y el despacho se transforma en un laboratorio, Heinz se levanta y con cuidado se acerca hacia una armadura de meta.) ''veamos de que eres capaz, preciosa.

* * *

**¿quereis mas?, hala pues a esperar, ke ya puedo decir que estrenare el proximo capitulo pronto (¿os suena de algo? Pista: Politica), no la verdad es que no se cuando lo estrenare tengo trabajo, he podido subir dos capitulo, pero en este es cortito.**

**Hala ya me contareis, pongan reviews,**

**A gallegorrinco: nerviosa, pues tengo muchas mas sorpresas.  
**

**A FanPhineayFerb2011: que te parecio el capitulo anterior. **

**bueno en fin ya os contare, creo que hay una parte que se parece a una telenovela, vere si la puedo cambiar (''roberto no te mueras) XD, que horror.  
**

**_LA CANCION DEBE SER ESCUCHADA ES UNA CANCION PRECIOSA._  
**


	7. Capitulo 7- ¿Amigo o enemigo?

Bueno aqui estamos con el septimo capitulo YA, y lo que le queda, a ver que os parece. En este capitulo habra alguna que otra sorpresa.

espero que os guste.

* * *

_**Phineas y Ferb.- Shadow, un nuevo Heroe.**_

_La violencia engendra violencia.[La naranja mecanica (1971)]._

* * *

**CAPITULO 7.- ¿Amigo o Enemigo?**.

(Heinz doofenshmirtz estaba sentado, con su mirada fija en el hombre que estaba sentado frente a el, podia sentir su miedo, sus ganas locas de salir de ese sitio, cuando estuvo seguro de que ese hombre haria lo que el le pidiese, con tal de que dejase de mirarle, se levanto)

Doofensmirthz: ven conmigo, tengo que enseñarte algo, es algo que cambiara, la historia de Shadow.

Bloodpudding: (temblando), ¿de que se trata?.

Doofensmirthz: tu vas a matar a Shadow (pulsa el boton y el despacho se transforma en el laboratorio)

Bloodpudding: ¿como?, derek y usted son los unicos, que pueden derrotarle

Doofensmirthz: eramos los unicos, tu seras el siguiente que se podra enfrentar a el

Bloodpudding: NO, ME NIEGO, SE LO QUE PASARA SI ME METO EN LA MAQUINA.

Doofensmirthz: ¿porque crees que te voy a meter en esa maquina? ademas, aunque fuese asi no tendrias opcion

Bloodpudding: ¿a que se refiere?.

Doofensmirthz: (va hacia la armadura), Doctor le presento su nuevo uniforme de trabajo, (rie sadicamente colocando la mano sobre la armadura , de repente la armadura se enciende y se abalanza sobre el doctor, que aterrado ve como la armadura se funde con su cuerpo provocandole un dolor indescriptible).

* * *

(A la mañana siguiente, Phineas Flynn se levanta y observa a Ferb, construyendo un pequeño aparato)

Phineas: ¿Que es eso?, hermano

Ferb: nada, es (lo piensa), te acuerdas del dispersador molecular, que hicimos en ese verano

Phineas: si,

Ferb: pues es eso, creo que nos puede venir bien.

Phineas: esta noche, salimos los dos, ¿no?, tendremos que empezar a complementarnos

Ferb: no, esta noche no puedo, sal tu, yo debo hacer una cosa.

Phineas: (muy serio), esta bien, pero si me quieres ayudar debes tomarte esto mas en serio.

Ferb: para eso ya estas tu, ademas lo que tengo que hacer es muy importante, ¿por que no te vas con tu noviecita?, ultimamente solo sales con ella, hala pues ve con ella.

Phineas: celoso, buscate tu una y deja de quejarte.

Ferb: (enfadado), porque no te callas.

Phineas: NO ME DA LA GANA (se marcha dando un portazo). ''que mosca le habra picado''.

(mientras en la habitacion)

Ferb: (sonriente), bien asi me dejara en paz, todo el dia y podre terminar el encargo de Isa, poco me queda ¿ya?, (sigue con el dispersador de moleculas y tras un rato, sonrie), ''esto ya esta''.

* * *

(Phineas, cruza la calle y va hacia la casa de Isa, llama a la puerta y abre Isa)

Isabella: hola, ¿entras?

Phineas: (entra y observa toda la casa completamente desordenada), tu madre no ha venido

Isabella: viene mañana ¿por?.

Phineas: por nada, por nada, ¿que te apetece hacer?

Isabell: te has peleado con Ferb ¿no?

Phineas: bueno, es que no puedo visitar a mi novia a las nueve y media de la mañana.

Isabella: bueno, visto asi, (le da una colleja), se que te has peleado con ferb y que quieres que te diga, deberias pasar mas tiempo con el y con los demas, solo pasas el tiempo conmigo y eso no esta bien.

Phineas: pero...

Isabella: mira, no es necesario que me veas todos los dias, podre vivir con ello, vamos ha hacer una cosa queda hoy con Baljeet y los demas y pasa de mi.

Phineas: vale, pues me voy.

Isabella: alto, queda mas tarde, vamos ha hacer algo.

Phineas: se te ocurre algo.

Isabella: se me ocurren un monton de cosas, (se acerca, lentamente, y le besa en la mejilla), se te habren las ideas.

Phineas: eh no.

Isabella: (cansada), ayudame a recoger quiere... (phineas besa a la joven, apasionadamente, como si no la fuese a ver nunca mas)

Phineas: te refieres a esto.

Isabella: me refiero a esto, (al terminar de hablar le corresponde con otro beso igual de apasionado)

* * *

(Derek, y Rodney y Diminutivo, estan planeando una nueva estrategia, para la amenaza de Shadow y Praetorus cuando Doofenshmirtz entra exultante)

Doofenshmirtz: He encontrado la solucion, he encontrado al nuevo villano que podra ayudarte, (una enorme maquina aparece detras del Supervillano), la fusion perfecta entre maquina y robot, con un escudo de 45 mm de espesor, conectado al sistema nervioso de su portador, tiene armas con una potencia de fuego de 3/5, lo llamo Apocalypse.

Rodney: ¿Quien es su portador?

Apocalypse: (con una voz carente de emocion) no me reconoces, amigo

Rodney: (completamente sorprendido), NO, bloodpudding, (mira a doofenshmirtz con expresion de odio

Doofenshmirtz: (con la mirada fija en Rodney): Si, Rodney tengo que ''hablar'' contigo.

* * *

(Mientras en casa de Isabella, ambos jovenes estan tumbados en el sofa abrazados),

Isabella: ¿que tal esta noche?.

Phineas: eh, bien no ha habido ningun problema, 16 ladronzuelos y he intentado investigar a la mafia de los antonini, estan en alguno de los negocios mas sucios de Danville.

Isabella: vaya y que tal, el duo dinamico

Phineas: ese nombre es provisional

Isabella: si la verdad es que es horrible. ¿que hora es?

Phineas: dejame ver..., (mira su reloj), esto las 10:30.

Isabella: hala ya sabes lo que hacer, llama a baljeet y queda con los chicos, yo hablare con Ferb, diviertete y no pienses en mi.

Phineas: Va a ser dificil despues de ver a las gemelas, (recibe un par cojinazos), perdon, perdon me callo

Isabella: mas te vale, y lo de las gemelas, sera nuestro secreto.

* * *

(tres horas despues, en casa de Ferb)

Ferb: ''termine'','' voy a avisarla porque si no creo que me mata, con lo loca que esta me mata'', (coge su movil y marca el telefono de Isa)

Isabella: si, Ferb, ¿que quieres?.

Ferb: tengo tu pedido, caprichosa.

Isabella: Sabes que esta te la guardo

Ferb: para mi desgracia, ¿liaste a Phineas?

Isabella: enseguida estoy, a ver que me has hecho.

Ferb: bueno te he hech..., isa, ha colgado, (pasa un rato y llaman al timbre, oye la voz de su madre)

Linda: hola, cariño, ¿que?, si ferb esta arriba, estoy mejor, todos lo estamos, ha pasado tiempo y bueno, la vida sigue, nunca lo olvidare, pero no puedo seguir arrepintiendome, toda mi vida.

(la puerta de la habitacion de los jovenes se abre y entra Isa)

Isa: a ver Q, ¿que tienes para mi?.

Ferb: veamos, te he preparado, varias cosas, primero el traje de color gris y blanco, es ignifugo, resiste una potencia de fuego de 4

Isa: sobre diez.

Ferb: sobre cinco, esta hecho con una hilo de titanio, es muy ligero, y permite movilidad, los guantes y la mascara son del mismo material. lo unico que lo rompe es algo cortante. Bien los guantes, tienen una serie de protuberancias, cuando golpeas, son esa protuberancias las que hacen daño.

Isa: que Guay.

Ferb: esto te sonara, el dispersador de moleculas

Isa: lo recuerdo, si, ese verano, pero para que lo quiero.

Ferb: bueno con esto evitaras las balas, podras atravesar paredes, sorprender, a quien quieras.

Isa: pero si el traje me proteje de las balas

Ferb: por si las moscas, ademas, este, es especial, estara conectado a tu mente, de forma que podras decidir que parte de tu cuerpo pueda ser material, y golpear con ella, y para terminar, al destructor de gravedad, con esto...

Isa: Destruyo la gravedad

Ferb: podras cambiar la gravedad a tu alrededor puedes flotar y moverte con unos pequeños propulsores, eso si tu lo decides, puedes elegirlo.

Isa: eso es todo.

Ferb: potenciadores, con esto puedes golpear mas fuerte y el reloj, este reloj te permitira, guardar el traje, dentro y todo lo demas, tambien tiene gps, cuando nos movamos, tu podras encontrarnos.

Isa: ya esta, y una pistola

Ferb: por dios, yo no hago esas tonterias, estamos en el S. XXI.

Isa: me lo voy a probar.

Ferb: aqui y ahora.

Isa: es verdad, fuera de aqui desvergonzado

Ferb: pero si es mi habitacion

Isa: pero me voy a cambiar. en cuanto me ponga el traje te aviso.

* * *

(En el despacho de Doofenshmirtz, Rodney, nervioso, mira fijamente a Heinz)

Rodney: ¿de que quieres hablar?.

Doofenshmirtz: de nada, ya no eres necesario

Rodney: ¿a que te refieres?

Doofenshmirtz: que no te necesitamos, no sirves por tanto eres desechable

Rodney: me vas a matar

Doofenshmirtz: por supuesto, pudiste decidir ser amigo o enemigo, quisiste ser amigo, te quedaste enemigo

Rodney: lo suponia, estas loco, (saca una pistola con silenciador), muere (dispara todo el cargador).

Doofenshmirtz: Iluso, le agarra del cuello, esto no me va a matar, me he convertido en un ser de pura energia y todo gracias a mi nemesis Perry el Ornitorrinco.

Rodney: (sin poder respirar), ¿a que t.e refier..es?.

Doofenshmirtz: todo este tiempo he sabido que dudabas de mi, pero hoy, lo he visto, has visto lo que he hecho con Bloodpudding, he visto tu odio, tus ganas de matarme, he decidido sacar la mala hierba del jardin

Rodney: LOCO, (Doofenshmirtz le lanza contra la pared, y rodney queda en el suelo), ¿porque haces esto?, ¿que pretendes?.

Doofenshmirtz: ¿quiero dominar el mundo y esto solo es la primera parte de mi plan?, todos vosotros sereis prescindibles, en cuanto me dejeis de servir os matare y dominare este mundo y otros mas (pega una patada a Rodney, que con mucho esfuerzo consigue apoyarse contra la pared, con la cara ensangrentada musita)

Rodney: Quieres decir que somos peones en tu juego, (Doofenshmirtz levanta el dedo y Rodney, se ve suspendido a mas de 150 metros de altura)

Doofenshmirtz: este momento hubiera tenido lugar de todas formas, Rodney (le deja caer, mientras rodney grita en un intento de mostrar todo su miedo, ira, y demas sensaciones, cuando golpea contra el suelo, Doofenshmirtz sonrie y se va).

(en la habitacion contigua, Diminutivo, Apocalypse y Derek, se miran asustados, sentian que algo terrible acababa de pasar, Doofenshmirtz le confirmo la noticia)

Doofenshmirtz: nos vamos de aqui, iremos a mi edificio, este edificio queda clausurado de por vida, (les mira), no es una sugerencia, es una orden.

* * *

(en casa de Ferb)

Isabella: Ferb, puedes entrar

Ferb: (entra y se encuentra con Isabella vestida con el traje y flotando en su habitacion), ¿que te parece?, mola eh

Isabella: solo una sugerencia, puedes hacer que no se me marque tanto, se me nota todo

Ferb: (riendo), pero esos son Gajes del oficio, a Shadow y a Praetorus tambien estan con trajes marcados

Isabella: Ya pero este es exagerado,

Ferb: ¿que nombre en clave te vas a poner?

Isabella: Goshawk.

Ferb: ¿Goshawk?

Isabella: milana en Ingles

(Ambos jovenes se quedan mirando, estudiandose mutuamente, sabian que a partir de entonces el duo dinamico, podia tenen nuevo miembro o quiza Goshawk fuese por libre, no lo podian saber, al menos todavia no, era demasiado pronto).

* * *

**Bueno ya esta, este capitulo resuelve muchas cosas ¿Eh? o ¿no?, bueno espero que les guste. **

**A Gallegorrinco: ¿te resuelvo las dudas?, bonita, es broma, es como estaba en mi ordenador, bueno la muerte de Rodney, es nuevo.**

**A Juli4427: ¿me le echas un vistazillo?.**

**A FanPhineasyFerb2011: ¿que te parecio?, echa algun review.**

** ¿Lo tengo que repetir?, echen reviews**

**voy cambiar la clasificacion a T se va a poner violento a partir de aqui.**

.


	8. Capitulo 8- Indomable

Hola de nuevo, aqui estamos de nuevo con las aventuras de shadow, veamos que os parece.

* * *

_**Phineas y ferb.- Shadow, un nuevo heroe.**_

_Alguien dijo una vez, ''el infierno es la imposibilidad de la razon''. a eso es a lo que se parece este sitio, al infierno. [Platoon (1986)]._

* * *

**CAPITULO 8.- Indomable.**

(esa misma noche en la asociacion L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, los secuaces del malvado doctor cargan las ultimas cajas)_  
_

Apocalypse: ya esta señor, la ultima caja esta subida.

Doofenshmirtz: bien, Diminutivo, vamonos, (a los otros dos), nos vemos en el sitio acordado.

Apocalypse: (carente de emocion), calculando posicion acordada, (despega y se va volando).

Derek: ''sera mejor que me vaya''.

(la escena se queda completamente vacia y de repente el edificio, explota, dejando em su lugar, humo, fuego y destruccion. en otro lugar Shadow siente la onda que ha provocado la explosion, se para en seco):

Shadow: ''que diablos ha sido eso, algo serio seguro, voy a llamar a Ferb'', (llama a ferb).

Ferb: phineas, ¿que diablos quieres?.

Shadow: Calla y escucha, ha habido una explosion en la asociacion L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, TE MANDO LAS COORDENADAS VEN CUANDO ANTES, hay algo que me huele a podrido aqui, y no es basura, te dejo, tengo dos clientes. (cuelga y en un instante desarma a los dos ladronzuelos que habia pillado atracando una joyeria).

* * *

(En casa, ferb se prepara, mientras Isabella, esta desconcertada)

Ferb: bueno Isa, vamonos, tengo que irme.

Isabella: a ver si averiguo, con tu hermano.

Ferb: si, algo le huele a podrido y quiero saber que es.

Isabella: voy contigo.

Ferb: ¿QUE?, NO, no estas lista, no puedes luchar, y sobre todo si Phineas me ve contigo, me matara

Isabella: bueno pues ire un poco mas tarde, el traje y los aparatos los controlo bien.

Ferb: hoy, no

Isabella: ¿por que me quereis apartar de esto?, sois iguales

Ferb: vamonos. (ambos jovenes se marchan, en cuanto sale a la calle, Ferb se pone el traje de Praetorus)

Isabella: Por cierto ferb, te queda bien.

Praetorus: gracias, no me sigas, (se marcha y en ese momento, Isabella, se queda sola).

Isabella: y un cuerno (va a su casa, entra en su habitacion, se coloca el traje y los aparatos), veamos como va est., (sale volando por la ventana), ''voy a cerrar la ventana'', (la figura de la chica se aleja, hacia el punto donde estan Ferb y Phineas).

* * *

(Phineas, observa estupefacto, el lugar, completamente calcinado, en ese momento una sombra, se acerca a su lado, con el rabillo del ojo observa que es su hermano)

Shadow: llegas tarde.

Praetorus: me he topado con gente muy desagradable, por el camino.

Shadow: entiendo, algun problema.

Praetorus: para la mafia, si, me he enfrentado, con algunos miembros de los Purrigini, ¿me pregunto si los mafiosos, lo son por el apellido que tienen?.

Shadow: menos chachara, he observado un flujo de energia, extremadamente alto, tambien he sentido, el flujo de energia de Blacknightmare.

Praetorus: al que venci en el institut..., (mira por todos los lados), lo notas.

Shadow: si, preparate.

(Apocalypsis, y Blacknightmare aparecen).

Apocalypsis: sujetos, encontrados, mision, destruir

Derek: (a praetorus), Tu Verde, te debo una paliza.

Praetorus: te ocupas del carametal

Shadow: Ok, oye ¿de donde salen estos tipos?

Praetorus: ¿de la 2ª dimension?, (se abalanza hacia Derek, que sorprendido de su velocidad, recibe varios golpes)

Apocalypsis: (dispara una de sus ametralladoras), objetivo encontrado, disparar.

Shadow: pero que coño, (esquiva las balas e intenta buscar un punto debil)

Praetorus: (golpeando constantemente a Derek), porque no te rindes ya, (Blacknightmare, le coge la mano y le lanza contra un arbol, Praetorus cae con un ruido sordo, pero se levanta, rapidamente).

Shadow: eh, tu, feo.

Blacknightmare: (blacknightmare, se gira y recibe el impacto de Shadow)

Shadow: gracias por recibir con nosotros, y gracias por servirme de escudo.

Blacknightmare: (recibe el impacto de la ametralladora de nightmare, sin embargo, las balas no entran en su cuerpo).

(Una sombra observa la pelea, ambos grupos estan bastante igualados y la batalla no se decanta por ninguno de ellos, finalmente la sombra, decide actuar y en un instante, en el lugar de la sombra, queda vacio, como si nadie hubiera estado alli).

Praetorus: (esquiva las balas que apocalypsis les lanza), alguna idea, hermano.

Shadow: estoy un poco ocupado en este momento.

Praetorus: (ironico), no hay prisa (se agacha y una bala de gran calibre le pasa rozando la cabeza).

Apocalypsis: (se da la vuelta), nuevo, agresor encontrado, matar.

Praetorus:''oh no por dios'', ''que no sea ella, que no sea ella''

(Apocalypsis dispara sobre la nueva sombra, sin embargo a la figura no parece afectarle, mientras el androide se va retrasando, la luz de la farola deja entrever la figura, de el encapuchado)

Praetorus: ''NO tenia que se ella''.

Shadow: OYE, AYUDAME CON ESTE, NO TE ME DUERMAS. (esquiva una cuchillada, del villano, que parece que se esta llevando la peor parte).

Blacknightmare: Apocalypsis, cuidad..., (shadow, golpea al supervillano, consiguiendole, dejar K.O), ''uno menos, a ver queda el robot'', (se da la vuelta y se queda helado).

Shadow: ¿quien coño?, (se queda mirando como la encapuchada, golpea varias veces apocalypsis, y como de un golpe clava su brazo en el interior del robot, sacando unos cables) ''me he enamorado''.

Apocalypsis: probabilidad de exito, 65%, 45%, maniobra de evasion, (el androide golpea a la joven pero solo la atraviesa dejandola, ilesa, sim embargo la fuerza del despegue echa a la encapuchada que sin embargo, no cae se queda flotando, ya en el suelo la mujer va como un ciclon a por el villano caido).

Goshawk: (agarrandole del cuello, desde el suelo), ¿Para quien trabajas?.

Blacknightmare: (riendo), a ti te lo voy a decir, precio..., (la mujer le pega un puñetazo en la cara).

Goshawk: no pienso repetirlo.

Shadow: (se acerca), vamos contesta.

Goshawk: (haciendose la sorprendida) ¿quien eres tu?.

Shadow: soy Shadow, creo que puedo hacerle hablar

Goshawk: (digna), a si el aficionado, del que todo el mundo habla..

Praetorus: (agachandose junto al villano), vamos contesta

Blacknightmare: Doofenshmirtz

Todos: ¿doofenshmirtz?.

Blacknightmare: el me matara si no le llevo vuestro cadaver.

Shadow: entonces estaras mejor en la carcel.

Blacknightmare: (gimoteante), no lo entienden, verdad, si quiere, puede encontrarme,no habra nada ni nadie que pueda pararle, (cae desmayado por la perdida de Sangre, Goshaw se levanta pero Shadow, agarra a la joven, con un rapido movimiento le tira).

Praetorus: eh que hace.., (goshawk, golpea a Praetorus y le deja fuera de combate).

Goshawk: (fria), no te vuelvas a interponer entre una rapaz y su presa, Shadow, podia ser lo ultimo que veas.

Shadow: (sin poder hacer nada), pero estamos en el mismo bando.

Goshawk: pero usamos estilos distintos, (le suelta), apartate de mi camino, (se va), es solo una recomendacion. (de repente la joven desaparece dejando al joven, con la palabra en la punta de la lengua).

Shadow: (mira al sitio donde habian dejado al supervillano pero no hay nadie) mierda, se nos ha escapado, (despierta a Ferb y ambos deciden volver).

* * *

(En Doofenshmirtz, malvados y asociados, Apocalypse entra causando un gran estruendo)

Diminutivo: Apocalypse, ¿que te ha pasado?

Apocalypse: reparaciones al 99%, reiniciando sistemas, sistemas reiniciados..., Me han atacado, Derek ha caido.

Doofenshmirtz: no, no ha caido, pero no volvera, estos dos personajes me estan sacando de quicio, ¿Diminutivo,Me gustaria hablar contigo, sobre la forma de dominar el area de los 3 estados?,'' y sobre algo mas''

Diminutivo: esta bien, Heinz. (ambos doctores se van dejando al androide, en un estado de hibernacion).

Apocalypse: averiguando errores, solucionando. [nota del autor, Apocalypse, aprende de sus fallos, los soluciona, para proximos enfrentamientos no tener ese problema].

* * *

(A la mañana siguiente, en casa de Isabella)

Isabella: Guau, que pasada, que chute de adrenalina, ja y Ferb decia que no estaba preparada, de algo servian las insignias, doofenshmirtz, me suena ese nombre, me es cercano, pero no consigo ubicarlo ¿quien sera?, (perdida en sus pensamientos, no escucha a su madre llegar)

Vivian: hola cariño, ¿donde estas?

Isabella: (bajando las escaleras), hola mama, que tal el viaje.

Vivian: muy bien la verdad, es que la tienda , va viento en popa, y he conseguido un nuevo proveedor mucho mas barato.

Isabella: Bueno, pues me voy que he quedado con los chicos, (se va)

Vivian: esta chica, es como su padre, igual de inteligente, e igual de despistada que Roberto.

* * *

(en la habitacion de Phineas y Ferb).

Ferb: doofenshmirtz, igual, si por que no Vanessa, igual si hablo con ella

Phineas: y de que serviria, hermano, (recordando a Goshawk), ''que mujer mas indomable, tengo que hablar con ella, vere si esta noche la encuentro''.

Ferb: Hey, Phineas, pensando en Goshawk, de nuevo, eso no es prioritario, tenemos que averiguar quien es ese doofenshmirtz y detenerlo.

Phineas: ¿pero como?, fijate la fuerza de sus sicarios, inmaginate la fuerza que tendra el.

* * *

(mientras tanto en la OWCA)

Monograma: eh oido bien, doofenshmirtz, ¿vivo?

Carl: asi, es señor

Monograma: llama al agente P, su año Sabatico, ha concluido.

Carl: si mi señor

Nick: estas seguro de lo que haces, Francis

Monograma: te digo yo como dirigir, tu organizacion, Fury

Nick: no te estoy diciendo, nada, solo quiero enseñarte algo, Doofenshmirtz, en S.H.I.E.L.D, nunca ha alcanzado mas de media estrella de peligro, por eso es delegada a la O.W.C.A. , sin embargo en los ultimos meses, hemos notado un gran crecimiento de su maldad que ha llegado hasta a 9 estrellas y media, esa maldad, solo puede ser lograda por las fuerzas de la naturaleza, creemos, ademas que no ha desarrollado todo su potencial, estoy reuniendo un equipo, quiero que el agente p forme parte de el, tambien Shadow, Praefectus, y Goshawk.

Monograma: ¿goshawk?

Nick: fue detectada ayer, tiene gran potencial, por cierto Monograma, no he conseguido el dinero, van a cerrar la O.W.C.A

Monograma: NO, NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO, CASI 25 AÑOS AQUI, ES MI VIDA, SI ME LO QUITAN...

Nick: deberas que lo siento, Francis, si pudiese hacer algo lo haria, por cierto, me gustaria llevarme a Carl, este joven puede ser un gran cientifico en S.H.I.E.L.D. (se marcha dejando a Monograma, completamente fuera de si).

Monograma: yo, he luchado por el pais, por el mundo, y asi me lo pagan, si no puedo mantener esto, que sentido marca mi vida, quiza el proyecto X-567Z si es la solucion, (feliz por haber encontrado esa solucion, consigue reir).

Monogram: si, lo lograre salvare esto, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

* * *

**Bueno fin del capitulo, al fin nuestros heroes, han conseguido, sacar el nombre del liante, ¿que planerara Monograma? y ¿quienes seran los miembros del grupo de Fury, acepto sugerencias para los miembros, de ese grupo mi proximo fic, contara la historia, de ese grupo de superlocos?.**

**A Juli4427 (es asi no), que te parecio, la historia, y los sketch de los monthy Phyton.  
**

**A Gallegorrinco: este es mas largo, ¿a ver que te parece?.  
**

**en fin _PONGAN REVIEWS, #* #._  
**


End file.
